Lunar Diplomacy
Lunar Diplomacy is a quest focusing on the feud between the mainland Fremennik and the Moon Clan. Completion grants access to Lunar Isle, and a new spellbook. Details Crafting * Defence * Firemaking * Herblore * Magic * Mining * Woodcutting *:Note: Lokar will not talk to you if you do not have all of the required stats. *The ability to kill multiple level 111 monsters *The ability to access the Air, Earth, Fire and Water Runecrafting altars *Completion of the following quests: **The Fremennik Trials **Lost City **Rune Mysteries **Shilo Village ***Jungle Potion ****Druidic Ritual |items = *A tinderbox *A few coins (1,000 should easily be enough.) *A guam leaf *A marrentill *A pestle and mortar *A hammer *Two spools of thread (obtainable during quest) *A needle (obtainable during quest) *Any axe (bronze axe obtainable during quest) *Any pickaxe *A spade *Swamp tar (obtainable during quest) *All elemental talismans or their respective tiaras (Air, Water, Earth and Fire, or an Elemental talisman), or access to the Abyss *A dramen staff *Combat equipment Recommended: *Teleport to House runes/tablet (if POH is in Rimmington) or other means to get to Rimmington *Enchanted lyre, Fremennik sea boots, or other means to return to Rellekka *Runes for the final boss fight as Lunar equipment must be worn *Bullseye lantern, which you can extinguish—use the emerald lens on it to get an emerald lantern, then light again saving a trip to Rimmington. |kills = *Me (level 79) *Multiple Suqah (level 111) }} Walkthrough Warning You must keep your Seal of passage, once obtained, on you at all times while on the Lunar Isle. If you do not, you will be teleported off of the isle if you try to talk to any NPC. Part 1 - The Ship Items needed for this part of the quest:' Tinderbox and Swamp Tar. ''Recommended: House teleport tablet or runes, Bullseye lantern.'' Note: If you already have a Bullseye lantern (unf) in your bank, you will have to bring it with you, or else Cabin Boy will not give you one. *Take your tinderbox, your choice of transport to Rellekka and an extra for Rellekka, and talk to Lokar Searunner on the westernmost dock of Rellekka. He will tell you about the Moon Clan. (Chat Options 2-1-1) *Talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall, and get a Seal of passage. Keep it with you at all times when you're on the Lunar Isle or any related areas, or else you'll get teleported back to Rellekka, even when the quest is over. NOTE: If you lose your seal of passage and Brundt doesn't give you a replacement, go to your bank and clear the seal of passage placeholder before talking to him again. *Talk to Lokar again to sail to the Pirates' Cove. You can board the Lady Zay from here by going to the top most level of the dock. There are also plenty of moss giants and pirates to fight. *Talk to Captain Bentley (Chat Option 4). When you ask him to sail you to the Lunar Islands, the ship will only go around in a circle. *Talk to the navigator, 'Birds-Eye' Jack on the lower deck. *Talk to the captain again (Chat Option 2) to ask what happened, and suggest it was the navigator's fault. *Talk to the navigator again — he will mention a jinx being put on the ship. *Talk to the captain, and he will tell you to talk to members of the crew for help. *Talk to 'Eagle-eye' Shultz (on the same deck as the captain, northern end of the ship after going through a northern room). He will tell you about jinxes. *Talk to the cabin boy up one deck from the captain (south). *Talk to 'Beefy' Burns in the basement — you have to go down one level from the deck; then, go north and climb down a ladder and then in the basement — go south to the galley (kitchen) area to find him. *Talk to 'Lecherous' Lee next to the cabin boy. *Talk to First mate 'Davey-boy' (same deck as the captain). *Talk to the cabin boy, who will now confess to placing the jinx. *'Note: If you already have a functional Bullseye lantern, you can simply swap the lenses and skip the next step. The Swamp tar and oil step isn't required at all if you already had a functional lantern and simply swapped the lens, do not go to Rimmington, simply skip this final step.' *You should now have an emerald lantern lens and lantern; use them with each other to get an emerald lantern. Use a tinderbox on the lantern to light it. **If using the lens on a Bullseye lantern (finished), you will swap out the emerald lens with the existing one and can light it immediately. If using on a Bullseye lantern (empty), you must fill it with oil using the still inside the Chemist's House in Rimmington and a swamp tar. **Swamp tar can be retrieved from the barrel in the lowest deck of the ship, north of the ladder **'Note:' If you don't have space, talk to the cabin boy, and he will give you a lens and lantern. You may have to talk to him twice. Also, if you have a Bullseye lantern (unf) in your bank, he may not give you another lantern. *Next, you need to return to the ship and find five symbols and wipe them all away. The seals are on the following locations (use your lantern on the object to reveal the symbol): *'Big and metal:' One of the cannons by the cabin boy. *'Wallchart:' Same floor as Captain, towards the rear of the ship in the First Mate's cabin. Use your lantern on the northwestern wallchart. *'Container:' Chest in basement, near the stairs. *'Box:' Crate in the basement, near the cook. *'Support:' Support column in basement, near the cook. When all the seals are wiped, talk to the captain again, and sail to Moonclan Island! Part 2 - Moonclan Island ]] Make sure to keep your Seal of Passage in your inventory at all times! There is a bank and a general store on Moonclan Island, so you can get items here. Find Meteora in the village; she is on the southwestern side of the village by the wall. She will tell you that although they don't have a leader, the Oneiromancer will be able to help you more than anyone. Walk to the southeastern part of the island, and find the Oneiromancer (near the Astral altar), who tells you that you will need three things (which must be done in the following sequence): Waking sleep potion Items needed for this part of the quest: 'Guam leaf, marrentill, pestle and mortar, and a suqah tooth.'' Talk to Baba Yaga in the chicken house in the village (north of the bank in the fenced area — it walks like a chicken). She will give you a special potion bottle, and tell you that you need a guam leaf, marrentill and a crushed Suqah tooth. First, fill the empty vial with water; then travel to the south-east again, and kill a Suqah (level 111). The tooth does not drop every time, but it's fairly common. '''Make sure to also pick up their hides, as you will need four (4) of them later on. (Note that you do not need to get all four hides now, as you will be killing more Suqah to obtain the amulet later.) They also drop guam and marrentill herbs. Once you have a tooth, add the guam leaf and marrentill to the vial, and then crush the Suqah tooth with the pestle and mortar to get a ground tooth. Add the ground tooth to the vial and then talk to the Oneiromancer again to give her the potion. .]] Lunar staff ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Dramen staff (That you are willing to lose), (air, fire, water, and earth talisman) or (air, fire, water, and earth tiara) or (elemental talisman) or (access to the Abyss).'' Talk to the Oneiromancer to give her the potion before starting the staff. You won't be able to make lunar staves after this next part (and must pay 30,000 coins for more), so it is advisable to make more than one. Take your dramen staff (or staves) to all four elemental altars in this order: Air, Fire, Water and Earth. Once there, 'use' the staff on each of the four altars. The lunar staff or staves you create will change names depending on which step you are currently on in enchanting it. Only enchanting it with the air element labels the staff 'Lunar staff pt 1', with air and fire 'Lunar staff pt 2' and so on and so forth. After the fourth enchantment of earth, it becomes a lunar staff that you are unable to equip until you are able to wear clothes of the Moon Clan. Worse yet, the Oneiromancer will temporarily take it from you until later on. (If using fairy rings to transport yourself, bring one regular dramen staff with you to use for fairy rings. However, once you give a lunar staff to the Oneiromancer, any extra you made will become equipable AND can be used to access fairy rings). Take the staff to the Oneiromancer. Ceremonial clothes ''Items needed for this part of the quest: 400 coins, a pickaxe, hammer, a needle, 2 thread, 4 suqah hide, seal of passage, and a spade.'' .]] These consist of eight different items: *Helm - Take your pickaxe and hammer, and travel to the north-east of the island, and you should find a dungeon. You must run past some Suqah, which may cast Ice Barrage, to reach it. Once inside, mine any Stalagmite to get some lunar ore. There is a furnace and anvil in Rellekka where you can smith the helm. You can return to Rellekka quickly by destroying the Seal of passage, and speaking to any of the lunar citizens. (Remember to speak to Brundt for another seal, before you return to the island.) *Cape - Talk to Pauline Polaris to the northwestern side of the village. You have to guess her name; first guess Pauline and then after receiving a clue, choose Jane Blud-Hagic-Maid. *Amulet - Talk to Meteora in south part of the village. She'll tell you that she'll swap her amulet for her tiara that she lost to one of the Suqah. Kill Suqah to get it back (it can take five or more Suqah kills to get the tiara) and keep the hides until you have four (you will need them for the next step), and then exchange the tiara for the amulet. *Torso, Gloves, Boots and Legs - Speak to Rimae Sirsalis at the clothes shop; she will tell you that she can tan the Suqah hides for 400 coins. Collect four Suqah hides if you haven't already, get them tanned, and with some thread, use a needle on the Suqah leather to make the four items. (She sells needles and thread.) location]] *Ring - Speak to Selene near the center of the village; she will give you a riddle. Take a spade, and travel round outside the southern side of the village to the west until you come to a bridge. Dig on the blue flowers to the very south-west of the island, as shown in the picture. Make sure you complete the dialogue or else you will not receive the ring. Take all items back to the Oneiromancer, and she will give you all your obtained items back (make sure you have 11 free inventory spots), plus some kindling that was obtained from the first '''''ever magic tree. :Important: Do not take any "combat items" with you (shields, potions, weapons) aside from an axe you are willing to lose. Return to the village and from the bank grab some food and possibly Agility boosts (e.g. Agility potion), tinderbox, and if you wish, an axe of any type (but not necessary because one is obtainable later). Make sure you don't bank the seal of passage or you will have to go get it from another bank before you can continue the quest. Equip all of the lunar items that you acquired, including the lunar staff; if not, when you use the kindling on the brazier, it will not work and you have to get another kindling and take another waking sleep vial from the Oneiromancer. It is recommended to use the kindling on the potion, drop the soaked kindling, and talk to the Oneiromancer again to obtain an potion and kindling in case of a disconnect. Enter a long building on the western side of the village that has a ceremonial brazier and a staircase inside. You cannot change your equipment within the Dream World, so it is recommended to bring runes to cast Combat spells on the boss. Use your waking sleep vial on your kindling, light the brazier with your tinderbox, and use the kindling on the brazier. :Note: If you logout while in the Dreamland, you will have to go get another set of potion kindling from the Oneiromancer. (Your progress in the Dreamland will be saved.) Part 3 - Dream World .]] You are now in the Dream World. Talk to the Ethereal Man or Ethereal Lady at the centre of the Dreamworld, and he or she will tell you that you need to face six puzzles. At the edges of Dreamland are stone portal-like things; step into them to attempt each puzzle. After completing each puzzle, talk to the man or lady in the centre again to discuss what the challenge has taught you. 1. A game of chance (yellow southwestern platform) - The Ethereal Fluke's challenge involves dice, but the dice only have two possible combinations when you roll them: Centre dice: 1 or 6 East dice: 4 or 3 West dice 5 or 2. You need to get the dice to add up to the numbers that the dream guide gives you. The dice are all either: 4 or 3, 6 or 1, 2 or 5. Once finished, you'll be taken back to the center. Tell the Ethereal Man/Lady what you've learned and enter the next puzzle. 2. Communicating in numbers (pink southeastern platform) - The Ethereal Numerator's challenge is where you complete mathematical sequences by pressing the correct floating numbers. For example, if the pattern is 1, 4, 2, 5 the first answer is 3 (1'', 4, ''2, 5, 3'') and the next answer is 6 (1, ''4, 2, 5'', 3, ''6). Sequences: If you want to understand rather than just complete this task, every sequence is different and you won't find a guide for everything. If you really want to do it yourself in sequences such as 0,1 .. 3, 4, the number 2 was left out, which means between the next pair 5 will be left out, so the next pair will be 6,7. All of the sequences are like this. Sequences: 3. Chop, Chop, Chop away! (blue northeastern platform) - This is a simple Woodcutting game. Just chop more logs than your opponent, the Ethereal Perceptive. The goal is to be the first one to stack 20 logs in the center on the "Deposit Log pile". (If you're limited on inventory spaces, just chop a few at a time and then stack them and continue cutting, but note that once you have deposited 20 logs that you will be unable to pick up your items!) He supplies a bronze axe if you don't have an axe of your own. This is one of the easier challenges. 4. Where am I? (white northwestern platform) - This challenge tests your memory. Speak to the Ethereal Guide, and you will discover this challenge is similar to the spike pits in the Underground Pass, you have to jump between platforms hoping not to find the false platforms that will collapse and return you to the start. You take no damage from falling. The path is different for everyone. 5.The race is on! (yellow eastern platform) - A simple Agility test. Beat the other guy to the end of the passage by jumping four hurdles whilst he walks a straight path. This is fairly easy though an Agility potion and a small amount of food might help because failing a hurdle will cost you 8 Hitpoints. 6. Anything you can do... (green southeastern platform) - A mime-copying game, very similar to the mime random event. Simply copy the emotes the Ethereal Mimic uses. After each emote, the mime will nod if you are correct or shake no — don't copy this yes or no emote! The fight .]] :Note: If the fight doesnt start after the white screen, you will need to try again for a few times (up to 10-15?), it will eventually let you in. Also, try dropping your axe and then talking to the guide, or dropping your axe and picking it up again before talking to the guide. Once you've completed all the challenges, talk to the guide in the centre, and he will ask if you are ready to face the ultimate challenge. Say that you are, and you get to face "Me", a level 79 opponent who's pretty easy and is geared to your stats. You will occasionally be teleported around this arena, but this is more annoying than dangerous. The chats are quite amusing from "Me", so listen out! Once you have defeated "Me", talk to the guide at the centre of the Dream World, then exit via the lectern, and go and talk to the Oneiromancer again. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Magic experience * Runecrafting experience *A seal of passage *Access to Lunar Isle and Lunar equipment *Access to the Lunar spellbook *Access to the Astral altar *50 Astral runes }} Required for completing Completion of Lunar Diplomacy is required for the following: *Dream Mentor Trivia *After you give Meteora her Special Tiara, she still seems to be wearing the Lunar amulet on her head on her chathead and in-game. *Having the Book o' piracy in your inventory at the start of the quest modifies some of the pirate's conversation with you. *Before you enter the dream, if you re-obtain the kindling and potion from the Oneiromancer and then soak the kindling and drop it, you are left with an empty lunar vial; you can fill this up with water again and mix in a guam leaf and a marrentill once more for 84 Herblore experience per herb, though you cannot empty out the vials. Unfortunately, getting more vials requires passing through tedious dialogue. It is not known whether this is a bug. Category:Lunar Isle